


Cover for A Beginner’s Guide to Apiology by VictoryCandescence

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for A Beginner’s Guide to Apiology by VictoryCandescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Beginner’s Guide to Apiology by VictoryCandescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Apiology.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495747) by [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/pseuds/VictoryCandescence). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/128429816888/cover-for-a-beginners-guide-to-apiology-by)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocpwi/a-beginners-guide-to-apiology2.jpg)

click image to view full size

 

Credit for the bee picture goes to eyefish: [tumblr](http://the-eyefish.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://eyefish.deviantart.com/)


End file.
